Neon Genesis Angelium
by jesakofedo
Summary: In a world where Humanity is descended from ADAM, NERV and its Angelic allies must weather the assault of the Evangelion Legions Rated T for violence, and some language
1. Chapter 1:Memories of a Waking Nightmare

**Neon Genesis Angelium**

**by Jesakofedo**

_**A/N: Welcome to my first real AU fanfic, the idea for which has been floating around in my head for a while, and now I finally have decided to write it. NGA takes place in a world similar to the standard NGE canon, with one major difference, instead of Lilim, we are Adamite(Not sure if that is the right term, correct me if I'm wrong) and and pilot the Angels against the tide of Lilith's Evangelion army. On a major note, I don't do pairing well, so there won't be any major ones for now. In addition to this, I sometimes have trouble with dialogue, so if you have any tips, let me know. I am very accepting of constructive Criticism, so please review.**_

_**Now shall we begin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Memories of a Waking Nightmare<strong>

**Gendo**

_He stood on a walkway, suspended over a red Abyss, looking downwards at the curled form of the masked Giant. Yui was next to him, holding his son's hand, smiling. Footsteps echoed across the chamber as a woman, clad in a white labcoat walked towards them. He turned to greet her, but the words caught in his throat as he saw the splatters of red that covered her. Five eyes opened, Glowing red. He moved in front of his wife and child, for all the good he thought it would do. The woman walked forwards, her mad grin showing much to many pointed teeth. He shouted for Yui to take Shinji and run, when a red spotlight shone down on them, projecting from the eye of a cyclopean colossus, its body so large that it had to stoop to fit the ceiling. Massive blue hands, covered in chitinous armor gripped the walkway, trapping them. The woman moved closer almost leisurely, one hand outstretched, pointed at Yui, a red orb floating above her hand. He watched in horror as Yui exploded in a shower of orange liquid, and the hand was pointed at Shinji. He roared, throwing himself forwards, grabbing both of the woman's arms, and once again, man wrestled God. _

Gendo Ikari woke suddenly, covered in cold sweat. Next to him, Ritsuko stirred, turning in her sleep. He fell back, staring at the familiar ceiling. When he at last fell asleep, it was fitful.

Miles away, under the sunken remains of Old Tokyo, something stirred, a pair of yellow eyes opening, then another, then another, shadowed creatures rising up, hundreds of eyes gazed up, looking towards the surface.

Gendo sat in his office, hands tented over his face, eyes hidden behind his orange lensed glasses, looking at the shivering long-haired man standing across from him.

"This is about Rei isn't it?" he asked. Shigeru Aoba nodded. "What has she done now?"

Aoba was about to answer, when a siren blared. "They're awake." Fuyutsuki stated, entering the office. Aoba looked somewhat confused "Who's Awa-" Gendo cut him off. "First Lieutenant Aoba, please inform Doctor Akagi that she needs to prepare Plan 108, Now." Aoba left the room in a hurry. Once Fuyutsuki had made sure that the doors were sealed, he stood next to Gendo, who pressed a switch on the underside of the desk. The desk, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki descended into the depths of Nerv-1, travelling in silence until the shaft opened, revealing a walkway leading to a platform suspended over blackness. Gendo walked forwards, Fuyutsuki trailing behind him, until he stood in the center of the circle, and waited. Two spots of light appeared, looming over the two men, and a voice spoke like thunder. "THEY HAVE RETURNED?" The pure force of the voice made Fuyutsuki shudder. Gendo nodded "Inform your siblings, the Evangelions have arrived." The spots of lights moved up and down as though nodding. "AND SHE WILL FOLLOW IN THEIR WAKE!" Gendo nodded once more. The lights moved forwards, and a massive metal skull, its open jaw locked in a terrifying grin. "THEN WE ARE AT WAR!" Zeruel announced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thats it for the first chapter, sorry if its a bit short, its more of a prologue, the next one will be longer. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Next Up: Arrivals**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Shinji**

He had been called to Tokyo-3 by a single word, not a request, but a command, **Come**, the note had said, and so he had. But something was wrong. The street was empty, and he was _**(not) **_alone. He had felt a prickling on the back of his neck, and then the explosions started. He turned to face a scene of almost total chaos, as tanks, planes, and even battleships fired on the massive figure that was wading to the shore.

Its skin was covered in purple armor, the joints of its armor were bright green, but its face was the most terrifying part. Yellow eyes burned, full of hate. An angular jaw, locked in place by organic armor. A single horn, protruding from its forehead. The monster shrieked, and stretched its hand upwards, catching a falling missile, and everything went white. Stumbling back, ears ringing, Shinji rubbed his eyes. The scene he beheld was one of carnage, with hundreds of glowing crosses replacing the human war machines.

The armor on the monster's back opened, and hundreds of black orbs were launched into the air. Shinji recoiled, scrambling away as one of the pods crashed into the street in front of him. The Pod split, purple hands tearing it open, and a miniature version of the armored monster emerged. It stepped forwards, standing at least four feet taller than Shinji, its eyes glowing a toxic green, hands reached towards the teen, and then the creature fell flat on it's face. Shinji stopped, somewhat confused as the creature struggled to its feet, before fall again. The teen choked back his laughter as he continued to back up, until he bumped into something. Shinji looked up, and a pair of glowing green eyes looked back. The second creature lifted Shinji by the throat, bring his head level with its own. The monster's mouth opened, nail-like teeth gleaming dully.

Shinji shut his eyes, praying that his death would be quick, when a red Alpine Renault rammed into the monster, sending Shinji flying backwards. _I'm not dead?_ was Shinji's first thought when he opened his eyes and saw a brown-haired woman offering him a hand. He took it and was pulled to his feet "Who Ar-" He started to say, before she cut him off. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" She asked. "Y-yes, what's go-"

He was once again interrupted. "My name is Maya Ibuki, I work for your father." She said, pulling him to the car. "W-where ar-" he was not surprised that she cut him off again "Come with me, there's no time to explain!" Shinji found himself shoved into the passenger seat, and Maya backed onto the street, as the creature she had smashed into the wall stirred. Maya floored the accelerator, and they sped away. During this time, the massive creature had moved closer to the shore, throwing the surviving warships like toys. "W-what is that thing?" Shinji stammered. Maya responded without taking her eyes off the road, completely unfazed by the giant. "That's an Evangelion, and we need you to help us kill it!" Shinji tilted his head as they entered a tunnel. "Ay-van-gelion?" the unfamiliar word didn't exactly roll off his tongue. Maya laughed. "We call the Evas for short, anyways, here we are." While Shinji had been distracted, they had been following the tunnel downwards, and had reached a massive door. Maya grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him to a smaller door off to the side, which led to an elevator. A very fast elevator. After a short ride, which he was sure had gone sideways in addition to down, and much screaming, the doors opened, onto a hallway lined with even more elevators.

Another gut wrenching ride later, they stepped out into the largest office Shinji had ever seen. The first thing he noticed was the odd geometric pattern on both the floor and ceiling. The second thing he noticed was the massive desk at the far end of the room. Sitting at the desk, With his eyes hidden by reflective orange lenses, and his hands tented in front of his face, was Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, his father. Shinji gulped. Gendo said nothing. they both stared at one another, Gendo still as an ice sculpture, Shinji shivering. Gendo moved his hands away from his face, and gestured for Shinji to move closer, his expression cold. Shinji complied, quaking like a leaf in the wind. Gendo slowly pushed his chair back, and stood up, towering over his son, looking down on him, his gaze absent of emotion. Then he broke down laughing, as did Lieutenant Ibuki. Holding his stomach, Gendo collapsed back into his chair. Shinji tilted his head, more confused than ever. "I apologize Shinji, but the moment was just perfect." Gendo gasped between breaths. "You may go Lieutenant." Maya staggered back to the elevator, still giggling. Once the doors had closed, Gendo's face became grave once again. "All jokes aside, we are facing a very serious threat, and we need you, Shinji!" Shinji's mind was racing. "What do you mean, you need me?"

Gendo shook his head. "I'm not the best one to explain this to you, but I'll take you to those who can, don't look down." Shinji's eye widened "What do you mean don't look dow-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as the section of floor he was standing on descended, moving quickly through a metal tube, before coming to a sudden stop, knocking him off of his feet. Pushing himself up, Shinji found himself facing an ordinary wooden door. He shrugged, and opened it. The only light in the room came from a pair of spotlights shining down on a metal folding chair, in which Shinji sat. He looked around, disconcerted by the absence of light, the room could be any size, could hold anything. Then the lights moved. Shinji shrieked as the glowing orbs were now level with his head. Each light was ten times taller than him, glowing a pale yellow. Shinji fell out of the chair, scrambling behind it, trying to hide as a voice boomed out. "**THIS IS THE ONE YOU HAVE CHOSEN SACHIEL? THIS PATHETIC CHILD IS NOT A WARRIOR, HE IS MORE FIT TO BE A SCRIBE" **Shinji cowered behind the chair, as the speaker's sheer presence washed over him. "**I have made my choice Zeruel."** Another set of lights, these ones much smaller and dimmer approached Shinji, and a feeling like being underwater fell across the teen, and a mask shaped like a birds skull the size of Gendo's office moved into sight, its eyes black sockets, with the dull orbs floating at their centers. "**Hello Shinji Ikari, I am Sachiel, Angel of Water, and I have chosen you to aid me in the fight against the Evangelions!" **And with that, Shinji's eyes rolled up, and he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3:Symbiosis

**A/N: This chapter contains a format change, I will re-format chapters 1 and 2 when I have time. The "Boast" is inspired by Gregg Landsman's Nobody Dies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Symbiosis<strong>

**Shinji**

* * *

><p>He woke up to a Void, not blackness, because that would imply that there was color, but not white, because that would imply an absence of color. No, here there was nothing, just, empty, but <strong>(NoT)<strong>. Shinji spun around, looking for whoever it was who had "spoken" but he saw nothing. **(HeLLo)**. Shinji turned, and saw a figure, standing, "staring" at him.

The speaker, at least he assumed that it was the speaker, was simply a human shape, pure white, almost glowing. Two empty circles opened on its "face" gazing intently at him. Shinji then realized that he could see through the figure's chest.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice strangely calm. **(I aM)**. the figure tilted its head. **(s/He whO Is CaLLed I aM) **The voice sounded strange, as though the speaker was putting an accent on the wrong syllables.

**(I aM mOthEr oF liFE aNd FaTHeR oF gLoRY). **Shinji looked around, as the Void gave way to a surface like water, wreathed in mist. **(I aM tHe aLpHA aNd ThE OmEga). **The figure glowed brighter, revealing a hole in it's chest. **(I aM kEEpER oF tHe kEy oF GuF aNd s/He whO hoLds BaCk tHe eNd). **The light was blinding now, forcing Shinji to look away.

**(I aM tHe CrEAtOr oF aLL tHaT bREatHes). **Shinji was knocked backwards by the being's pure presence. **(I aM tHe fIrST AnGel, wHo RuLEs fRoM oN hIgH). **The light began to fade, and Shinji saw that the figure had taken a more feminine form. **(I aM ADAM, aNd I hAVe aLWAyS bEEN HeRE) **ADAM's shape had shifted into that of a girl not much younger than Shinji. "Her" hair was deep purple, and "her" skin was so pale it almost glowed. "She" wore a red dress, which reached "Her" knees. ADAM's empty eyes remained, showing the mist behind "Her", and the hole in "Her" chest was there as well. "She" spoke again, but "Her" voice sounded "normal". **(Do you know why you are here?). **"No" he replied.

ADAM sighed. **(The Enemy has risen again, and {She who is my Opposite} will not rest until all that I have created is reduced to its base form) **Shinji blinked.

"Who are you talking about"

**(Lilith[Destroyer{Black Moon}]) **

"Who?"

**(You know Her)**

Shinji tilted his head

**(Remember) **

"I don't know what you're-"

ADAM put "Her" hand on his head, and memories surfaced.

_Mother vanishing, splattering him in the orange fluid. Seven eyes, blazing red, a pale hand pointing _

_afraid afraid afraid afraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraidafraid_

_The hand pulled sideways, cracking. His father, Wrestling with a God._

Shinji gasped, falling to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. A hand is placed on his shoulder. **(Adamite must join with Angel, two minds, two hearts, one purpose, PROTECT)**

* * *

><p>He woke once again, and stood in the darkened room, Sachiel's mask staring down on him.<p>

"**Do you understand now?" **The Angel of Water asked.

Shinji nodded.

Sachiel extended his hand, and Shinji stepped onto it.

He was lifted to the red orb set in the Angel's chest, surrounded by riblike armor.

Shinji stepped into the Core, and their minds were one.

He looked down, seeing the Angel's body for the first time. Sachiel's arms were thin, with a bony spur on each elbow. The arms were long enough that his three fingered hands were level with his knees. His shoulders were covered in massive pauldrons of bone. His legs were also thin, and ended in two toed feet, with more bone plates on his knees.

The Angel had no real head, as the mask was set just lower than his shoulders, but still granted a large range of vision.

Shinji heard Sachiel's voice in what felt like his ear, which was rather disconcerting as the Angel's body had no ears. _**When we are in symbiosis, I will aid you in controlling the AT-Field, and providing you with tactical information. To speak with me, merely concentrate on what you want to say.**_

_Ah!_ Shinji thought back. _Now what?_

_**We will exit through Heaven's Door, and move up until we reach the surface, whereupon I will release the Sachilim to combat the First General's legion. **_

_Sachilim?_

_**Smaller versions of myself, fulfilling the same role as the Evalim.**_

_Evalim?_

_**The smaller Evangelions. I believe you encountered several before your arrival.**_

_Ok, so then what do we do?_

_**We engage the General**_

_*Gulp*_

_**How Did you even do that? My body does not have a throat!**_

The massive door to the side of the platform opened, revealing a ramp.

They ascended, climbing upwards, going through one gate after another, until they reached a vertical shaft

_What's this? _Shinji asked.

_**The Launch bay. **_Sachiel responded.

The Angel stepped onto the platform at the shaft's base, which moved up at ludicrous speeds.

_**JUMP!**_ Sachiel mentally yelled

Shinji did so, and was propelled above the streets of Tokyo-3. As the Angel began to descend, hundreds of bone shards launched out of his back, Converting into miniature Angels as soon as they landed. Sachiel smashed into the ground in front of the Eva, who roared a challenge. At the Angel's instruction Shinji -concentrated-, and the eyeholes of the masked flashed, forming a cross shaped pillar of energy that knocked the General backwards.

Sachiel ran forwards, catching up with the still flying Eva, and grabbing its face with its hand.

The General's body went horizontal, carried by its own momentum, as Sachiel skidded to a halt, gouging two long scars in the earth. Shinji barely noticed that they had moved out of the city.

_**Use the Impact Lance!**_

_The What?_

_**Focus on my arm.**_

Shinji did so, and a spike of violet light emerged from Sachiel's elbow, before vanishing, and re-emerging from the Angel's palm, stabbing out the Eva's eye. Shinji lifted his arm, tossing the General into the air once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Central Dogma<strong>

Shigeru Aoba snickered, causing the other members of the bridge crew to look at him.

"Its a One-Eyed One-Horned Flying Purple People Eater." He explained. Everyone stared at him in silence. Then Gendo started laughing, followed shortly by Fuyutsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Outside of Tokyo-3<strong>

Shinji smiled, this was easier than he had thought it would be. Then the Eva's fist introduced itself to Sachiel's face, sending them flying backwards.

_**Idiot, this is what you get for tempting fate**_. Sachiel said, somewhat annoyed.

The Eva roared once again, and its shoulder split open, revealing an organic dagger.

_**Oh Crap**_! Both the Angel and the Human thought, before ducking under the General's slash.

_I Have An Idea_

_**What**_

_Is the Impact Lance Solid?_

_**Yes, Why?**_

Shinji responded by activating the beam of energy, creating a makeshift blade on the Angel's palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Central Dogma<strong>

"HOLY SHIT HE HAS A LIGHTSABER!" Makoto Hyuga yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Fight<strong>

Sachiel countered the Eva's blade, and formed a second beam sword on his other palm, slashing at his opponents head. The Eva raised its hand, and an orange octagonal barrier blocked the attack.

_**I'll counter it's AT-Field, you stab the Core!**_

_Where is the Core, and what's an AT-Field?_

_**The Core is In it's chest, the AT-Field is a being's Absolute Territory, we must break it to kill the Eva!**_

_Okay! _Shinji yelled

A second barrier appeared on Sachiel's free palm, crashing into the Eva's field, breaking it.

Shinji stabbed the Impact Lance into the Eva's chest, and something shattered. The General glowed, and then exploded, sending another cross shaped pillar into the sky.

In Central Dogma, everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, everyone praying that Shinji and Sachiel had survived the Eva's explosive death.

The smoke cleared, revealing the dark green form of the Angel, surrounded in it's AT-Field.

Cheers filled the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 3<strong>

**Next up: Battle Report**


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster Descends

**A/N: Eva Boasts are inspired by NGE:Nobody Die, Give it a Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Monster Descends.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shinji<strong>

Sachiel Raised his arms to the sky, and screeched with victory.

Then he froze, as did the bridge crew, as a voice was heard from all directions.

_You are Nothing._

It was cold, and filled with malice, and grew louder by the second.

_You joke as your enemies are destroyed_

_You cheer at your foes demise_

_Now your laughter will be silenced_

Alarms blared, and every screen in Central Dogma glowed sepia.

_I Am, Through the Will of She who is called I Think_

_I arrive without bravado_

_I kill without remorse_

_You are nothing to me_

_I was the first to arrive, the Precursor to my brothers_

_I am your annihilation._

_I am The Progenitor_

_I am here._

It descended, wreathed in white, Eight skeletal wings of light stretched from its back.

It landed silently, and the ground at its feet froze.

The light faded, and Shinji gasped.

It was armored in blue and white, and looked thinner than the purple Eva had been.

Shinji's eyes were wide as he looked at its face.

A single red orb stared back, filled with disdain.

Shinji roared, and charged forwards, Impact Lance ready, aimed for the Progenitor's head.

The blue Eva simply raised its hand, and caught Sachiel's palm.

Shinji screamed as his arm was pulled from his shoulder.

The Angel fell backwards, as orange blood poured from the gaping wound where his limb had been.

The Progenitor moved, no, Stalked closer, hand raised.

_**I'll heal us, just ATTACK!**_Sachiel yelled inside Shinji's head

Shinji was only half listening, as he launched himself to his feet.

Sachiel's shoulder bubbled, and a new arm burst out, slamming into The Progenitor's face.

The blue Eva flew backwards, crashing into Tokyo-3, as Shinji willed the Angel forwards, kicking up a massive trail of dust, and sending cars flying.

The Progenitor slammed into a building, embedding itself into the glass and metal, and looked up, its red eye shining like a spotlight, and the light focused into a ring, before expanding into a column of red energy, which impacted straight into Sachiel's face.

Now it was the Angel's turn to be sent flying, and it splashed down into the bay, landing among the ruins of Old Tokyo. The Eva followed, leisurely striding into the water, until its head could no longer be seen.

Inside Central Dogma, No one was telling jokes, or even talking, as the underwater cameras recorded The Progenitor picking up Sachiel by his mask, and smashing the Angel into the side of a ruined skyscraper, over and over and over, before stomping Sachiel mask first into the seafloor, and dragging him along, lifting him up, and throwing him into another building.

Then there was a ray of hope, as Sachiel's cracked mask glowed, splitting into two separate faces, and all four eyes glowed.

The explosion knocked The Progenitor out of the bay, and sent it falling into one of the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3.

The Angel crawled out of the water, missing its right leg, with a large chunk taken out of its side.

The Sky darkened, and The Progenitor's body rose up, silhouetted on the moon. A pair of wings tore their way out of the Eva's back, and it floated there, silent, watching.

And it spoke yet again.

_You are, all of you, Garbage_

_Your Champion lies crushed at my feet_

_His body broken clinging to life_

_You have proved yourselves Weak_

_Pitiful_

_Now you will all Die By My-URK_

The Progenitor's boast was cut short by a fist grabbing its throat.

Sachiel brought his hand over the Eva's face, and spun, sending both titans falling.

The Angel had flipped onto The Progenitor's back, with a knee planted at the base of the Eva's spine, and a foot on the back of its head.

As they impacted onto the same mountain that The Progenitor had risen from, Shinji grabbed the Eva's wings, almost ripping them out as he surfed the giant to the base of the mountain.

The Eva screeched before its head was smashed into the ground by Sachiel's foot.

"**So you said you are the prototype for the Evas."**

Shinji roared, lifting one arm up, palm facing The Progenitor's head

"**Well the Prototype tends to be weaker than the finished model!"**

The Impact Lance formed as the Angel brought his hand down, and was caught by an armored purple hand.

_Oh boy!_

Shinji thought, as the second Eva put its fist into his face.

Sachiel staggered backwards, and Shinji got a good look at his new opponent.

The new Eva looked surprisingly similar to the one shinji had fought earlier, with one horn and a purple body. Its joints glowed with red light, and its jaw hung open, the inside of its mouth also glowing. Its right arm from the elbow down looked like it was made of yellow light.

A halo floated above its head.

The Eva stared at him for a moment, and its red eyes flashed purple. Two beams of violet light cut through Sachiel's shoulders, taking off both of the Angel's arms.

The purple Eva lifted its glowing arm to face Sachiel, and the arm vanished, forming into several hexagonal tunnels surrounding the stump.

Shinji didn't have time to react, as the glowing shapes pistoned forwards, sending him flying.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the Eva reforming its arm, picking up The Progenitor, and propelling itself into the sky with eight glowing wings.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this universe, Gendo has kept up contact with Shinji, and I will be giving the reasons for why he didn't raise Shinji later in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Hunter or Hunted?

**Chapter 5: Hunter or Hunted?**

**Shinji**

* * *

><p>Shinji woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He groaned and sat up. He was in a hospital of some kind, at least he thought it was a hospital. It was small and windowless, with both the floor and the ceiling tiled white. It was also empty.<p>

He looked down at his arms, and saw that they were bandaged.

Then he saw his clothes folded on the table next to him, and he stood, picked them up, and pulled the curtain around the bed before changing.

He wandered out of the room, and found himself in one of the hallways that surrounded the Geofront.

Shinji looked around, realizing that he still didn't know where he was, and that the hallway was also devoid of people.

Then a white and red blur zoomed past him.

Shinji was still processing the sudden movement, when it passed him yet again, this time stopping directly in front of him.

He found himself looking into a pair of glowing blue eyes, which belonged to an eight year old girl with bright red hair and completely white skin.

He blinked.

She was gone.

Shinji leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes, trying to comprehend whether he had just hallucinated the whole thing.

Then a boy who looked about his age ran past him, before stopping. He had skin the same color as the girl's, with ash grey hair, and red eyes.

Shinji blinked again.

"You must be the Third." The boy said. "Was a small girl here recently?"

"I think so." Shinji said, his expression now confused. The boy nodded and ran in the direction the girl had gone. Shinji followed shouting after the boy "Wait! Who was that? Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa, we are in NERV-1, follow me." He replied.

Shinji did so, but was still confused. After about fifteen minutes of running, the corridor opened onto the Geofront, and Nagisa stopped to rest.

"You still haven't told me who that girl was." Shinji said, in between breaths.

Kaworu looked over at him. "That was Rei, I'm supposed to be looking after her, but as you could probably tell, she ran away." He sighed. "She wanted to play tag, and I'm it."

"I just blinked and she was gone. What is she?" Shinji asked. "She is Rei."

was Nagisa's only response. "But that doesn't expl-" Kaworu cut him off "Shhhh. I think I hear her." They looked around, and then someone poked Shinji's shoulder.

He turned, but no one was there. "She's playing with us!" Nagisa cursed.

"Daddy says swearing is bad!" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Kaworu groaned. "Using invisibility is cheating." The voice giggled. "I'm noo~ot"

They both spun around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Then Shinji looked up. Rei was floating above them, a glowing double helix curved into a ring hovering over her shoulders.

"Get over here!" Kaworu yelled, shaking his fist at her. "Nu-uh, you have to catch me!"

The grey haired boy shook his head, and his eyes began to glow.

Shinji watched open mouthed, as Nagisa rocketed upwards, only to slam into an orange barrier. He fell back down, rubbing his forehead. Rei giggled again, and zoomed away.

"I've told her before that using Angelic abilities takes away from the fun." Kaworu looked over at Shinji, who was still staring at him. "What? Oh the flying?" He smiled. "I guess I forgot to mention the fact that I am an Angel." Shinji remained frozen in place. Kaworu poked him in the forehead, which seemed to rouse him. "I'm sorry. WHAT?"

Shinji yelled. "If you think that that's startling, take off your bandages. "B-but!"

Kaworu grinned. "Just do it, then I'll take you to Central Dogma."

Shinji gingerly unwrapped the bandages on his right arm, and then emitted a high pitched scream. His arm was now green, with the bones on his forearm reaching above the skin.

He frantically tore off the bandages on his left arm, and saw that it was the same.

"It's simply a side effect of sloppy regeneration, it should go away the next time you synch with Sachiel." Shinji's eyes were still wide, and he was now opening and closing his mouth.

Then his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed backwards, unconscious.

Kaworu sighed, picking up Shinji and flying towards Central Dogma.

The bridge staff simply nodded at Nagisa as he carried Shinji into the Command Center.

"Commander" He nodded at Gendo. "Tabris." The Commander replied. "I take it that you decided to inform my son of the side-effects of his battle with the Eva. Kaworu nodded.

"I can't decide whether to be exasperated or laughing my ass off." Gendo rubbed at his forehead. "It's times like this that I'm glad I kept in contact with him, so I at least understand him." Kaworu smiled "And how to push his buttons?" Gendo grinned "Yep."

Shinji stirred, vision still fuzzy. He groaned. "Wha-" then the alarms began to blare.

"Blood pattern Green detected, Evangelion confirmed." Makoto Hyuga yelled.

"Sachiel is still recovering, and we don't have time to cross sync Shinji, should we send Rei?" Kaworu asked. "No need, tell Bardiel to get ready, we're bringing in Suzuha-" the Alarms sounded again cutting the Commander off. "Who else is ready?" Nagisa sighed. "Iblis."

Gendo nodded "Bring in Aida as well."

Shinji stood next to Kaworu, his eyes locked on the Big Screen, as two launch chutes opened, and two Angels emerged. Bardiel was a blue cloud, with a Core floating in its center.

Iblis resembled a giant turtle, its cone shaped shell was taller than the Evas, and had four pipe like structures protruding from the top. An elaborate pattern in the shape of an eye decorated the front of the shell.

As it reached the surface, Iblis extended its long neck, its anglerfish shaped head opened its jaw and roared. Two massive clawed arms reached from the front of its shell. A long tail stretched from the Angels back, ending in a red orb.

One of two Evas was identical to the Eva General that Shinji had defeated earlier, the only difference being that it lacked the shoulder pylons.

The second Eva was covered in black armor, with two spots of red on its chest. It was taller than any of the previous Evas had been, and it was much more bulky. Its head was rounded, and its chin was more pointed that the Generals.

Two smaller windows opened on the Big Screen, displaying the faces of two boys, one with spiky black hair, the other with slightly longer brown hair, and round glasses.

"Toji Suzuhara, reporting." The black haired boy spoke. "Kensuke Aida, Ready!" The bespectacled boy saluted.

"I'll take the big one, you get the General." Toji yelled. "Gotcha!" Kensuke replied. Bardiel surrounded the black Eva, causing it to swing wildly at the Core. Iblis retracted its limbs, and launched itself at the General, spinning wildly. The purple Eva went flying, and Iblis zoomed after it. The black Eva had stopped swinging wildly, as Bardiel began to dissolve, its Core smashed into the Evas chestplate, and turned into a blue liquid, which snaked around to the Evas back, where it merged into the cracks into the plates.

The Eva roared, flailing around wildly, then just stopped, its upper body going limp, and its yellow eyes went dark. Then it rose, and its eyes glowed red. Bardiel cracked his knuckles, and launched himself at the General, who had thrown Iblis into a mountain.

The Eva turned, just in time to see Bardiel land on all fours in front of it. The Angel swept the Eva's legs from under it, grabbing its ankles, and swinging the creature above his head.

Bardiel let go, and the Eva went flying.

The General skidded across the ground, screeching. Bardiel paced towards it, eyes glowing, jaw unhinged. The Eva lifted itself up, and Roared. Its armor broke apart, and the General compacted itself around its core, which began to pulse ominously.

"What is it doing?" Aoba asked. "**BRINGING FORTH ITS ARMY" **Zeruel's voice echoed around the room, and a Core floated upwards. White fluid bubbled out of the red orb, forming into a humanoid body, its arms long enough to touch the floor, as it adopted an apelike stance. Black tendrils stretched across the creature's shoulders, forming a cloak of sorts. The blackness wrapped itself into a cowl and the skull shaped metal grimace emerged.

The Zeruim gazed around, taking in the surprised expressions of the bridge crew.

"**I HAVE ASSUMED DIRECT CONTROL OF THIS FORM" **Zeruel explained.

"**THE EVANGELION POSSESS THE ABILITY TO CONVERT THEIR TOTAL MASS INTO EVALIM, MANY OF WHICH WILL BECOME FULLY GROWN IN A MATTER OF MINUTES." **The Angel of Might surveyed the room, before turning to Gendo

"**YOU WILL REQUIRE MORE THAN JUST IBLIS AND BARDIEL TO COMBAT THIS THREAT" **

The Commander nodded. "Get Horaki, and tell Rei to wake up her sisters." He looked over to Kaworu. "Is Sachiel ready?" The white haired boy shook his head. "Who is?"

Nagisa smiled. "Of my brothers, only a few of the Archangels have awakened, however, several of the Cherubim have stirred, I will take him to the Cherubic Overmind, to see if any of them are willing to bond with him."

Shinji looked from his father, to Kaworu, then tilted his head. "Wha-" He tried to say, for what felt like the thousandth time today, before Kaworu tapped his forehead, and his vision went black.

He woke to a grey fog, so thick that he could barely see a meter in front of him. He stood up, and tried to look around. The ground was rocky and uneven, and he stumbled as he tried to walk forwards. Then the fog cleared, and Shinji gasped.

He was standing on a small island of grey stone, floating above a massive crater.

Then a rumbling voice spoke. "**Ikari Shinji, welcome."** Shinji spun, to see that there was a literal mountain of what looked like obsidian floating behind him.

Then he looked down, and saw that the "Mountain" was only the Angel's head.

The Cherubim's body was like that of a giant crab, armored in black rock, with a Mountain on its shell. several large tendrils protruded from the middle of the mass of rock, and waved lazily through the air. "**I am Rampel, Angel of Endurance, second of the Cherubim."**

There was a chime from behind Shinji, and the teen turned once again, and met the gaze of what he thought was Sachiel, until he realized that the Cherubim had two masks, one on either side of its Core, which was on the end of an impossibly thin neck that stretched straight up. The Cherubim moved closer, and stood at its full height. It towered over Rampel, who was at least 300 meters in height. The long neck connected to a large ball, which had two more thin bars on either side, each ending in another orb. The legs that stretched down for at least a mile were just as thin as the Angel's neck.

The Cherubim stared down at Shinji, before it spoke in its chiming voice "_I am Shalgiel, Angel of Snow, and I accept you."_ Shinji blinked, and Shalgiel's head swung forwards, until the core, which was almost as large as Sachiel's body, was level with the platform. The teen sighed, and stepped into the Core.

The first thing Shinji realized was that the Cherubim was not present, instead, Shalgiel's voice whispered directly into his mind, telling him everything he would need to know abuot this new body. The Second thing he realized, was that they were floating in a sea of black.

_We are too large to remain in the Geofront, Instead, our bodies are within our sister, Leliel, She who is the Sea of Dirac._ The voice of Shalgiel whispered.

The darkness began to fade, and Shinji was looking down on Tokyo-3.

In Central Dogma, every eye was glued to the Big Screen, as the bridge crew tried to comprehend the Angel that was now standing on the red surface of the ocean.

Shalgiel, no, Shinji walked forwards, every step freezing the water in the shape of a snowflake. He gazed down on the army of fully grown Evas currently battling the Angels. Two new Angels had joined the fight, one looking like a massive blue diamond, which shifted into a multitude of crystal shards, floating in various patterns, while the Core fired blasts of lightning.

The second was a larger version of the halo that had surrounded Rei, and it unfolded into an energy whip that passed through the Evas, causing them to explode, as their Cores detonated.

Shinji focused on the largest grouping of the Evas, and focused. The two masks spun, blending together, and then they flashed, and the Evas exploded into glowing red crosses.

Several of the Evalim had sprouted wings, and they flew towards the Cherubim. Shinji focused once more, and a storm of green tipped tendrils sprang from Shalgiel's spherical body, impaling the would-be attackers.

The blue crystal, _Ramiel_ the Cherubim whispered, floated next to Shalgiel's head, and Shinji heard another voice, this one female, whispering. _Thanks for the save. _

_Its no problem_ Shinji thought back, before taking down another wing of Evalim.

Then the smaller creatures started launching organic bombs at the Cherubim's massive form.

Shinji snorted, and his AT-Field deflected the projectiles. He focused once more, and Shalgiel shifted, legs breaking apart, until the massive ball was where the "head" had been.

It swung like a clock's pendulum, and as it reached the apex of its rotation, hundreds of orbs broke off, shifting as they flew, until an army of 50 meter Shalglim surrounded Tokyo-3.

The Cherubim transformed back into its original form, only now its tendrils were capped with replicas of its main "head". Shalgiel unleashed a storm of blasts, destroying half of the Evangelions. Then something slammed through the Cherubim's head from above.

The bridge crew looked on with horror as the new Eva landed, facing away from the shattered form of Shalgiel.

From the waist up, the new Eva followed the design of the Progenitor, with a much thinner body, which was a dark green, with tan highlights on its chest. Rather than the normal slim pylons of the other Evas, two massive blocks of armor were fused to the Eva's shoulders, with its arms coming from the sides. One of its arms ended it a crablike claw, the other resembled a jousting lance, on which Shalgiel's Core was impaled. The Eva had a single wide triangular eye above its closed mouth, while the upper half of its head was a silver horn.

However it was the Evas legs that set it apart from the others. Four large spiderlike legs were attached to the bottom of its waist, each ending in a clawed foot.

Roaring in victory, the green Eva smashed the Cherubim's core into the ground, until it shattered. A black armored fist collided with the Evas head as Bardiel launched himself forwards, and the pylons at his shoulders exploded, replaced by two more arms, which extended to grab the Eva by the throat, lifting it up and slamming it, head first, into the ground behind the Angel. Bardiel lept at the Eva once again, however the lance stabbed into his side, and he fell backwards. The Eva stood over the Angel, as wings burst out of its back, and spoke.

_**You are, all of you, Fools**_

_**You have allowed your anger to take hold of you**_

_**And in doing so have stumbled into my jaws**_

_**I Am, Through the Will of She who is called I Think**_

_**I shall strike at you when you show your weakness**_

_**Your rage shall be your downfall**_

_**You will be torn down by my jaws.**_

_**I taken my name in Mockery of your creator**_

_**I am the wolf among lambs**_

_**The Proud hunter**_

_**I am Marchosias, and I am Here.**_

And for Toji Suzuhara, the world went red.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


End file.
